


let me see your jazz hands

by tiredofeverything



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Jaskier is trans, M/M, it's not mentioned in this converation but he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredofeverything/pseuds/tiredofeverything
Summary: About four months into any fandom I enter I raise my hand and ask ‘but what if they were killjoys?’ this story idea has been haunting me for a while and this conversation is all I have to show for it.
Kudos: 5





	let me see your jazz hands

“What if we called you the White Wolf? Cause, you know, the hair and the eyes and your uh- upbringing?” The young man trailing along behind him had gone quiet for a few precious moments, Geralt should have known he was thinking of something to bother him with. 

“My name is Geralt.” 

“Sure, it’s just not very flashy, don’t people out here all have catchy little names that draw up images of who they are?”

“Not everyone goes by their favorite soda, my name is Geralt.”

“Is that the name they gave you in the labs?”

Geralt kept walking in silence.

“Touchy subject?” Jaskier sped up to walk in front of him. 

“We didn’t have names in the labs. It’s the name Vesemir gave me.” 

“Is that why you call him your father?” 

“I call him my father because he raised me.” 

“Was that before or after you escaped?”

“Both.” 

“Must be a riveting story.” Jaskier’s hands rested on his hips. “Care to tell me?” 

Geralt sighed. “We killed the doctors and the guards, took their guns and ran.”

“How old were you?” 

“I'm not sure.” 

A frown creased Jaskier’s brow. “How old were you when they took you?”

They had stopped walking. “My mother gave me to them when I was five.”

“What an awful person.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“She gave you to Better Living labs to be experimented on when you were five years old.”

“Why did you leave the city?”

Jaskier’s hands seamed to search for something on his chest, they went back to his hips when he found nothing. “I had a disagreement with some S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.s.” 

“What? Did you annoy them?” Geralt snorted. Then when Jaskier didn’t answer. “What sort of disagreement?”

“I had an affair with one of their officers.” He admitted. “When they found out about us, they ordered her to kill me, just to prove that I meant nothing to her.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not all that bad.” Jaskier said. “I got to meet you.” 

Geralt hummed and picked up his pace. He wasn't looking to be anyone's rebound.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more on this eventually, but like, don't hold your breath, I'm sorry


End file.
